Dataform scanning is a process that is widely used in many areas of product development, manufacture, and sale. From the individual parts to the overall product itself, systems and employees can be utilized to scan dataforms throughout all processes. Handheld scanning systems continue to evolve in order to provide the most efficient and ergonomic designs for use over longs periods of time.
For example, one enhancement in data capture for retail environments combines improved ergonomics and single-line capabilities of small “point-and-scan” handheld scanners with the productivity benefits of high-performance “can't miss-first pass” omni-directional scan pattern. Such features find application in high-volume retail environments to provide a versatile, handheld scanner that increases throughput at the point of sale. Other handheld scanning products can work in any of three operating modes, including full-time omni-directional scanning with triggered single-line scanning, triggered omni-directional scanning, or triggered single-line scanning, for example, which are provided to optimize scanning success and user ergonomics.
Conventional optimizations of scanning angles for side scanning ergonomics and front scanning ergonomics still has room for improvement can include the use of a single rotational pivot point scan head. However, a single rotational pivot point does not give the best solution. One or the other of side scanning or front scanning ergonomics gets compromised, resulting in driving the user to an undesired ergonomics, and increases fatigue during an intensive application.
What is needed is an improved scanning mechanism.